1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to vehicle wheel alignment systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Wheels on a vehicle are often realigned. The vehicle is typically driven into an alignment bay, put onto an alignment lift, and attached to wheel alignment sensors.
On some cars, the camber and toe of the rear wheels may be aligned first, the rear thrust angle may be determined, the caster and camber of the front wheels may be aligned next, the steering wheel may be locked in its level position, and the toe of the front wheels may be aligned last. The alignment sensors are usually then detached from the vehicle and the vehicle is road tested. During the road test, the rotational position of the steering wheel is examined while the vehicle is traveling straight to verify that the steering wheel is level.
Sometimes, the steering wheel will not be level while the vehicle is traveling straight, even though the front toe was adjusted while the steering wheel was locked in its level position. The linkage between the steering wheel and the front wheels often has a small degree of hysteresis. This hysteresis may allow the front wheels to turn during the alignment process, even though the steering wheel has been locked in its level position.
This misalignment may require the vehicle to be returned to the alignment bay, the alignment sensors to be reattached, the vehicle to again be raised on the lift, and the front wheels to be realigned. This adds to the cost of the alignment and the time it takes to complete. This misalignment is also sometimes not detected by the technician, sometimes causing customer dissatisfaction.